


Coldflash tumblr prompts

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Coldflash tumblr prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Asthma, Boyfriends-Nemeses, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Star Trek - Freeform, Time Travel, centipede - Freeform, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Barry's been acting...off. Len's not sure what to do about that.</p><p> </p><p>[youreturningscarletscarlet asked for a coldflash marriage proposal using a Narnia snowglobe ring.]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Worry, the Movie, and the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's been acting...off. Len's not sure what to do about that.
> 
>  
> 
> [youreturningscarletscarlet asked for a coldflash marriage proposal using a Narnia snowglobe ring.]

While the Flash is a force to be reckoned with, focused and determined, Barry Allen is flailing limbs and sunshine. Both are determined; both offer protection and goodness to the world. They just go about it in different ways. Sometimes, Len looks at him and wonders how both sides can belong to one man.

There is one thing they have in common: they’re—’weird’ is an ample word. Nevertheless, Len’s made it his job to acquaint himself with that. He knows when something’s off.

Something is off right now. To be exact, something has been off for a month, three days, eight hours, and…Len sighs. He usually only counts this precisely when he feels that a situation is not in his control. Not that Barry is something to control, it’s just—things have been. Good.

Len’s life is good. Not just great, but actually  _good._ His life isn’t supposed to be a good one; he’s known that since he was under Lewis’ fist. Yet, when Barry turned a 180 and actually asked him to a  _movie_ of all things after a mission in Ancient Greece, everything was suddenly filled with this light. Not the kind of light Lisa gave him. This wasn’t just something to guide his purpose in life, this was…ineffable, really.

This was goodness. Something like innocence. What was it—Len takes a deep breath. He knows what it is: Barry’s given him  _hope_. He’s never hoped for anything before. Even when he was a kid, he always saw hope as something unattainable for creatures like him.  _Worthless failed projects don’t get to have something like that._

Len shakes his head to clear it. No use going down that road. 

Basically, Barry’s been acting skiddish, more so than usual. He’s been cutting their time short, avoiding questions, practicing his dismal lying skills to say that things are fine,  _really Len, stop worrying!_

Obviously Barry does not know who Leonard Snart is: a big brother, a leader,  _a massive depressive with a history of being abused._  Worrying is what he does _._ For most of his life, worry was all he had. Now he has Barry, or—he  _hopes_  he still has Barry.

Fuck.

It’s been over a month. What is Barry building up to, if not…?

Len downs the rest of his beer. He’s never been a big drinker since Lewis stuck a Jack Daniels shard in his arm because he  _didn’t keep watch, what good is he if he can’t do the simplest fucking—_ damn it.

3\. 2. 1. 0. -1. -2. -3. -4. -5. -6. -7. -8. -9. -10. -11. -12. -13. -14. -15—

Phone’s ringing. Even though there’s nobody in his apartment, Len affects a cool expression and an ease in his step as he makes his way to the counter.

Barry’s calling. Len swallows bile and answers.

“It’s the middle of the day, Scarlet. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Dyouwanc’movrdunight?”

“…come again?”

Barry barks a nervous laugh. “Sorry, uh. Do you want to come over tonight?”

Home territory. Give Barry more confidence while degrading Len’s, with only one viable escape route when everything inevitably falls apart. If Barry insists on this location, then Len will know for certain that the uncertain variables are pointing to this outcome.

(He doesn’t want to know.) “Any way we can dine out instead? I feel like breathing in the city air tonight.”

“Um, actually,” oh  _fuck_ , “it—it kind of has to be at my place? I know that sounds weird. I just…I have to tell you something.”

Dimly, Len realizes his hand’s shaking. -16. -17. -18. -19. -20…

“Len?”

“If you wanted me all to yourself Scarlet, you need only ask.” 

Barry splutters. Len’s chest hurts. Vision tunneling. Breath—coming short.

“What time should I be there?”

“How about five?”

“See you then.”

The phone clatters onto the counter the moment Len presses ‘End’. He wishes he could think of anything else but  _five hours left_.

* * *

Len arrives with his usual punctuality, in a blue dress shirt that Lisa said complimented his form and his favorite jeans. Barry meets him outside, which is already unusual. He’s flushing and grinning and everything Len never deserved.

Len just took his meds; why is he still thinking like this?

Barry kisses him before taking him into the house, quickly rattling off that Joe’s not going to be home for hours yet, so could they maybe watch a movie and just relax for a while? Len agrees, already working on numbing himself in preparation for what’s going to happen after the movie.

Turns out Barry couldn’t even give him one last hour to hold him on the couch. A Narnia movie’s playing,  _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe,_ which is a shame because Len loved that movie. It was the movie Barry first kissed him to. He knew Allen had a hidden mean streak, but  _this—_

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Barry starts, putting six and a quarter inches between them and not looking him in the eye. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Len forces himself to breathe. Raise an eyebrow. “Wait for what?”

Keep cool. Play dumb as long as he can. A stalling tactic and a poor one, but. Well. He’ll admit to himself that he wants to hold onto this until his hands are shredded.

Barry’s grinning. Why is he grinning? Len wishes he didn’t look so excited.

“Len,” he says, “we’ve been together for almost three years. And I know I haven’t been acting like it lately, but they’ve been some of the most amazing years of my life.” Len’s hand clenches in a white-knuckled grip on the back of the couch, out of Barry’s line of sight. “I never thought I’d actually fall in love with you, but I did.”  _Did_ being the key word. “And, um. Okay. I had this big speech planned out, but I’m totally blanking. Shit! Alright, I’ll just improvise.”

“What exactly is going on, Barry?” damn it, that came out hoarse and quiet. Thankfully Barry’s too absorbed in ‘improvising’ that he doesn’t seem to notice.

“Len…the truth is…” here it comes, “I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you. Uh—”

Wait. What?

Len blinks, wide-eyed as Barry stumbles onto the rug. On…one knee. Reaching into his pocket—

“Obviously this won’t be your actual ring, but, I thought, with our movie—” that’s a velvet box. With a  _snowglobe ring_ inside. It’s a Narnia themed ring.

A-a  _ring_.

“Leonard Snart. Will you marry me?”

Len can’t stop himself.

“Whoa, Len? Oh fuck, did I—did I mess this up? Is that…is that a no, or—”

“Allen,” Len sniffs, wiping his eyes, “give me that fucking ring.”

Dawn breaks in Barry’s eyes. “Really? You’re saying—”

Len snatches the ring. No take backs, he thinks petulantly. “And I’m taking your name. I hate Snart.”

Barry starts crying too. “Yeah,” he breathes, “yeah, whatever you want. Shit, Len, I—I love you.”

As Peter’s knighted, Len slips the stupid ring on his finger and kisses Barry full on the mouth.


	2. It's MOVING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Len would land a nerd who thinks a creepy crawler's the cutest thing since puppies.
> 
>  
> 
> [Anonymous asked: Coldflash prompt: house centipedes in the bathroom]

Len doesn’t scream when he sees it. But he does jump, because he’s just about to get into the shower for fuck’s sake. Seeing a centipede isn’t on his to-do list right now. Or ever.

“Barry!” he calls.

A flash of lightning, air distortion. “Aw! Is that a centipede?”

Great. Of course he’d have a boyfriend who loves centipedes. “Get it out before I squash it.”

Barry’s puppy eyes turn on him. Damn it. “But Len! Centipedes are great for homes! They eat all kinds of things like cockroaches and ants, and they’re totally harmless!” he speeds into the kitchen, coming back with a napkin. “Come here little guy!” he coos, gently putting the napkin by the freaky crawler, “Come here! That’s right! I’m gonna take you to the living room, okay? Yes I am!”

Len scowls when Barry leans forward to kiss his cheek, centipede in hand. “Barry, we are not keeping the centipede.”

“Aw, Len,” Barry laughs, “yes we are!”

And he’s gone before Len can get another word out.

Fucking nerd.


	3. LLAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about Barry being his geek self and wants to cosplay for this sci-fi thing and asks Len to help him with it. So pretty gorgeous Len cosplays as... Kirk, maybe? And he looks so attractive Barry gets a boner (and feels like a potato because really Len? way to make me feel unattractive) and how can someone look this great while wearing a freaking star trek costume idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never heard such a beautiful description as "feel like a potato" js
> 
> I've never been to Comic-Con. Just a heads up.

Would it be alright if I chose a different costume for Len? I have something in mind that I hope you will enjoy ;D note that I’ve never been to Comic-Con, so if I get anything wrong, sorry about that.

The moment Barry has to go to Comic-Con for a mission is the moment he knows he has chosen the right path of being a superhero.

A gang of meta-humans attacked Central City and skipped town before the CCPD or Flash could catch them. They also happened to owe Leonard Snart a large sum of money.

“Our interests are aligned” had been the words Snart had used.

Still, he got the tickets, so…he gets a pass.

Cisco shakes him. “We’re going as Spider-Man and Thor, right?”

“You know it!” crows Barry, “What about you, Caitlin?”

Caitlin grins, “I was thinking of going as Starbuck.”

“You’ll look so awesome!”

Cisco snickers, “Wait. Do you think Snart’s gonna dress up?”

Barry scoffs, “No way. He’s too,” he wishes he didn’t have to pick this word but, “cool for that.”

Clearly he doesn’t know who he’s talking about.

* * *

“Lenny stop acting like you’re not excited.”

Len slams his laptop shut. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lisa raises and eyebrow. Before he can stop her, she pulls open the laptop and smirks.

“I hope you’re planning on getting  _me_ one. It’s not right that you should have all the fun.”

Leonard Snart loves his baby sister very much.

* * *

Barry almost wishes he didn’t have to wear yet another skin tight suit, but  _Spider-Man_.

Cisco speaks with a booming voice everywhere he goes. The wig looks ridiculous on him, but in the best of ways. He waves “Mew-Mew” around and calls Barry “the Man of Arachnids”. Caitlin, meanwhile, makes a perfect Starbuck, snarking and strutting her way around.

The Snart siblings agreed to meet them at twelve near the food court. They force themselves not to focus on that until it’s time.

Finally, they arrive, looking around for familiar leather jackets or even a parka. What they find instead is a Science Officer from the USS  _Enterprise_ and an impeccable Mr. Spock.

Spock smirks, making a perfect Vulcan greeting with his hand. “Enjoying yourselves?”

“ _Snart_?” Cisco gapes.

Lisa winks, “That a phaser in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Cisco?”

Meanwhile, Barry’s jaw drops under his mask. 

“How can you look that good with those eyebrows?” he blurts.

Caitlin face-palms.


	4. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highlysocialingfuntiopath asked: Ooh, for the prompt thing, what about Barry geeking out over something sciency and Len being all "damn he's cute" ?
> 
> [First Response out of 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Barry starts to Nerd Out, somebody always stops him. I hate that. He deserves to spread his little nerdy wings and fly.
> 
> I just think Len would let him talk all he wanted. He can be a good listener, and he likes knowing things too, so why not let Barry tell him about the thing?
> 
> Anyway, as I said in the summary, I wrote two responses. They're separate, so I'm going to post the other after this one in a separate chapter.

Len got along with the Flash just fine. He didn’t expect to actually like Barry Allen.

It’s funny, really. Len knows Barry Allen’s a scientist of sorts, knows that he has degrees in Chemistry and Physics. Still didn’t think he’d see the kid at the new museum exhibit. Yet, there he is, with his friend Iris West, watching the demonstration at the very front of the crowd while Len’s in the back.

Curious, Len gently pushes his way through until he’s close enough to hear Barry’s urgent whispers. He’s talking about how the scientists are removing radioactivity from water, how exciting it is, what it could mean for other countries like Japan, and—huh.

 _Cute_.

Until Iris stops him. “You’re going full nerd on me again, Barry.”

Barry winces, “Sorry!”

“It’s okay!”

It’s not okay. Len was enjoying the view. If he had someone like Barry gesticulating like he is by his side, he’d let him talk until he was hoarse.

The audacity of some people.


	5. Showhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highlysocialingfuntiopath asked: Ooh, for the prompt thing, what about Barry geeking out over something sciency and Len being all "damn he's cute" ?
> 
> [Second Response]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the first response wasn't adequate. It needed more fluff, more coldflash. So I attached this one as well.

They’re watching  _Doctor Who_ , and Barry is pissed.

“He won’t even bother to learn their names?!” he yells at the TV, “The Doctor _always_ learns their names! That’s part of what makes him so special! Len, how could they do this to the character?”

Len smirks. If he doesn’t, he knows he’s gonna start grinning like a complete idiot. “That’s just cold.”

“I’ll even appreciate that pun because it’s relevant!” Barry snaps, curling against his side, “I can’t believe this. Moffat’s ruined my show. It was my show, Len!  _Mine_! Not even  _Star Trek_ was just mine!”

He’s warm against Len, nuzzling under his chin. The house is inviting and peaceful. (A home.) He’s happy. He’s really fucking happy.

“I have a show,” he says at length. “One I don’t mind sharing.”

Barry peeks up from his chest. Len kisses him, because—because. (It’s actually…nice to be able to do something just  _because_.)

“I could share a show with you,” Barry smiles.

Len takes the remote. “Ever heard of  _Prison Break_?”


	6. With Crushed Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Barry faints due to his hypoglycemia, cue Len carrying food in the pockets of his parka for him.

When Leonard Snart cares for someone, he does it to the point of aggression. He can’t help it; he’s a worrier. So when the reckless moron he’s supposed to call a worthy opponent faints because he skipped lunch, he does something about it.

After all, his parka’s huge, bulbous pockets able to fit anything and everything he needs for a job. Lisa once joked that he was like a walking handbag (for which he’s still not forgiven her). He starts filling a few of those pockets with protein bars, sandwiches—that he did  _not_ make himself, shut the fuck up Mick—brownies (he said  _shut up_ ) and a few other snacks.

Sure enough, it happens again. Barry’s lightning blips in and out of sight during one of Len’s latest heists, and he falls to the ground with a faint  _guh_. Len rolls his eyes, resting his gun against his shoulder.

“Really Flash,” he says, boots clicking against the floor, “where’s the fun in our little dance if you keep tapping out?”

Barry groans as Cold gets on one knee beside him. He can’t see his eyes, but he can  _feel_ the smugness. It doesn’t help Caitlin’s scolding in his ears.

But then—”Here.”

Not only does Cold help him sit up, he reaches into his parka and takes out a _sandwich_. “Eat so I can shoot you.”

And doesn’t that just sum up their relationship. 

Barry leans against Len and devours the sandwich. It was his favorite: turkey, lettuce, mayo, and crumbled potato chips.

“I got more,” Len says when he finishes all too soon.

Best boyfriend-nemesis  _ever_.


	7. Starship Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeoman Barry has to make his first foray onto the bridge of USS Rogue. He's a little nervous.
> 
>  
> 
> [moonterlude asked: Uh uh how about Cold, Captain of the Rogue Starship and Barry Allen, the geek who does the paperwork for the space associaton (?) who is also in love with the same smug bastard Leonard Snart? Pretty please?]

“Allen!”

Barry jumps, whirling around with a guilty expression. He’s not supposed to be in the Labs; it’s just that Caitlin was doing this awesome experiment with plant life—

Unfortunately it’s Lisa who’s come to retrieve him. She can be really nice, but she hates inefficiency as much as everyone else in Starfleet. “I sent you to get my brother’s signature on those reports an hour ago. He tells me you never showed.”

Said reports, all loaded up on a PADD, burn a hole in Barry’s palm. Caitlin makes a tactical retreat, muttering about checking on how those gene splicings were coming along. Barry doesn’t blame her; Lisa can be as terrifying as her brother when she wants to be.

“I trust you know the way to the bridge,” Lisa says, arms crossed. Barry nods. “Don’t give me that kicked puppy look. My brother doesn’t bite unless you ask him very nicely.”

“Wh—?”

Lisa smirks. “You’re too easy. I almost feel bad. Now get going.”

Barry scurries from the Labs as quickly as he can. It’s not like he meant to be late; he never means to be late. It’s just that—okay, it’s a bit ridiculous. 

The thing is, Captain Snart of the USS  _Rogue_ is called Captain Cold for a reason. He’s ruthlessly efficient, disciplined, and plans everything to the second. Barry’s never actually met him in person, but he’s kind of scared of the guy. For crying out loud, Snart actually made  _Mick Rory_ into a brilliant Head of Security! Whoever can go toe to toe with a crazy pyromaniac and come out on top has to be someone you don’t wanna fuck with.

So yeah, Barry was a bit stressed out when Lisa told him to get the Captain’s signature. It’s not supposed to be a big deal, but just  _thinking_ about being in such close proximity to the guy who more or less whipped Heatwave into shape is enough to give him a mild case of the shakes. Can you blame him for wanting a couple minutes to prepare himself? 

Sciencey things calm him down; it’s what he’s good at, what he joined Starfleet for, even though nobody actually gave him a chance at the Academy. At least when the Snart siblings’ father’s criminal activities were found out, both of them were already too essential to running the rag tag crew of the  _Rogue_  that Starfleet couldn’t put them under a microscope. Henry Allen’s incarceration for the murder of his wife didn’t sit well with the Admiralty, no matter how many times Barry said he was innocent—but that’s a thought for another time.

Basically, Barry went to talk to Caitlin about her experiments to calm himself and lost track of time. The frigid air surrounding the bridge when he finally gets there is a testimony to how fucked he is.

“Barry Allen, isn’t it?” says a resonant voice from The Chair (as Cisco refers to it), “You should know that I don’t take kindly to lateness.”

“Sorry Captain,” Barry says, clenching his fingers on the PADD as he trudges towards Snart. His eyes are averted, posture hunched—hopefully the Captain will somehow find it in his icy heart to forgive him if he makes himself small enough.

A pair of pale hands take the PADD from him. “What were you doing?”

Barry feels his cheek heat as the entire bridge falls silent, waiting for his answer. _Yes, stupid little human, why did you keep Captain Cold waiting_?

“Um,” he scratches behind his ear, “I was in the Labs, sir. Dr. Snow was monitoring how different plants maintained homeostasis. I—I lost track of time,” he finishes lamely.

“Look me in the eye when you talk.”

Ah shit, Cold must be so— _gorgeous_. Whoa.

Barry swallows. He’d seen pictures, obviously, but it’s nothing compared to the real deal. How can someone’s eyes be so  _blue_? Must be the lighting. Or maybe it’s just the raw talent of genetics, because even Cold’s  _eyebrows_ are perfectly proportioned to his face.

Cisco is going to laugh so hard when he finds out Barry thinks their Captain is handsome. This day just keeps getting better.

“If you’re so interested in the Sciences,” Cold says, handing the PADD back to Barry’s shaky fingers, “why are you wearing red?”

“Oh, well. My dad’s…” Barry glances around the bridge with his eyes. Everyone’s staring. He finishes in a murmur, “my dad’s incarceration, sir. Starfleet doesn’t really trust the son of an accused murderer.”

He expects Cold to accuse him of something. Glare at him at least. Instead, Cold does nothing but hum thoughtfully before dismissing him. Barry high-tails it to the elevator.

Mick comes to stand next to Len’s chair. “Keep the eye-fucking to a minimum, will you?”

Len’s lip curls. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Get ready; we’ll be going into orbit soon.”

Mick growls under his breath but returns to his station anyway.

* * *

The very next day, Barry’s given a blue shirt and the Captain’s personal recommendation. 

“What did you do to my brother, Allen?” teases Lisa as she updates his name on the roster.

Barry wishes he had an answer.


	8. Arsenic and Petty Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about len being forced to play a leading role in a school play? With Barry laughing his ass off until Len tells him he has to kiss a girl. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Arsenic and Old Lace, please do. It's so funny.

Len’s wrapped around his baby sister’s finger and everyone knew it. Which is why, despite having a history consisting of strictly backstage roles, he agrees to go to a bona fide audition with Lisa for Central U’s next play,  _Arsenic and Old Lace._

He was just there as her reading partner, and he told the director that. Didn’t stop the bastard from casting him as Mortimer Brewster. Because God forbid anybody actually listen to a word that comes out of his mouth.

His boyfriend is of course no help at all. They’d met on the track in high school but bonded over stage crew. Len had been his mentor, of sorts, because the kid had attached to a familiar face like a lost puppy. (You’d think more Central High students would go to Central U, but truth is everybody wants to explore new cities.) Now Barry was cackling at him from the catwalk.

But Len smirks to himself. Joke’s on him, because dearest Mortimer got himself a nice kiss in the last act. Barry hides it better than he does, but he still knows his boyfriend's the jealous type.

“Laugh it up,” he says.

“Oh, I will!” Barry guffaws, hand slamming on a metal bar.

Len hums and turns back to his script. “Enjoy opening night,” he murmurs.

Barry does not enjoy opening night until he has Len in the costume closet right after the last person’s gone. There’s a hard, tight-lipped kiss, followed almost immediately by an invasive one that gives Len the last laugh.

Mortimer’s costume survives by the edge of its thread. Cisco’s wrath is completely worth it.


	9. How It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Are you still taking prompts? If you are can I please pretty please ask for Dad!Len and Barry being his sons babysitter who has a huge crush on him? AU or not, your call :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is worthy of multiple chapters, so I just wrote a slice of a beginning. I'll think about what I can do with it later, as the anon asked if I could.

Barry’s been babysitting since he was old enough to be left alone in the house. He and Iris usually tag-teamed, but since he went off to college outside of Central City, he’s taken to doing it solo. The money’s good, and he can spend time with kids between assignments.

Completely uncomplicated.

Except.

“Barry Allen, right?” says his new prospective employer. Which brings up two problems: one, this guy is fucking gorgeous, from his blue eyes to his athletic build to his resonant voice. Two, he’s fucking rich.

Older, rich, and handsome. With a little boy named Michael he clearly adores if that soft look he gives the squealing mass that throws itself at him a second after the door opens.

Great. Just…great.

“Yeah,” Barry replies, “that’s me. Obviously. Mr. Snart?”

A smirk grows in Snart’s face, and oh no, problem number three. “Please, call me Len.”

Number four. He’s—maybe fucked shouldn’t be the word he uses.


	10. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are a literal time traveler, you get a bit screwed up sometimes. It just happens.
> 
> [whyinhades asked: MY SOUL FOR COLDFLASH BUMPING INTO EACH OTHER DURING VALENTINE'S DAY AND GETTING MISTAKEN FOR A COUPLE. OR GETTING TRAPPED UNDER THE MISTLETOE TOGETHER. Super-awkward scenario where they must kiss, except the other happens to be a very good kisser and suddenly things are super sweet and soft and gooey and they're loving the intimacy and don't want to break apart. Please?]

When you are a literal time traveler, you get a bit screwed up sometimes. It just happens.

They’re at the stage where they’re a team. Hunter’s given them these futuristic watches that allows them to travel without needing the ship. Type in the date and time on the holo-display, hit Enter, feel like you’re getting tickled in very uncomfortable places and—boom.

Len’s exhausted. It’s been a long couple of days all around. If you wanna get technical, it’s been a long thirty years: big fights with Savage’s men in no less than three different decades, all within the span of forty-eight hours. He doesn’t even want to get into what the team’s been doing—fighting, fighting, strategising, more fighting, breaking into a warehouse,  _fighting_ …honestly, Len just wants to go home.

Home, home, not that little room on the ship. 2017, a house filled with warmth and good memories. Maybe even a blow job.

Yeah. Definitely a blow job.

Len scrubs a hand down his face. Pulls up the holo-display. His fingers tumble over it, typing in the year…he’d left Barry the day before Thanksgiving, so maybe Thanksgiving, uhhhhh, dinnertime. He could use a huge meal too—before he passes out. Hopefully he can do it in that order.

He shudders after the light blinks out and the tickling fades, leaving him with that static feeling you get when your foot’s fallen asleep and you’ve just woken it up. The street’s quiet, but the houses are lit up with life; the one before him, so wonderfully familiar, is no different.

Len can hear the laughter inside. A small, tired smile works its way onto his face; he’s missed that laugh. If only that meta hadn’t chosen to attack Central City  _right_ as they were leaving. Just their luck, really.

Len pulls out his key from a secret pocket in his parka, jingling them to keep himself awake. He trudges up to the door and unlocks it with practiced movements. He’s so tired, he doesn’t notice that the inside of the house has fallen silent.

He stumbles through the door, already half-asleep. Almost drops his gun before he can lay it at its usual place on the—there’s no table by the door. Why isn’t there a table?

Barry must’ve moved it. They have parties on the holidays, Thanksgiving included; people need space. He’s done it before. Len grumbles, but sets his gun on the windowsill instead.

“Don’t worry,” he says aloud, “I’ll move it later. Please tell me I got here in time for dinner; sometimes the watch gets the hour wrong no matter how many times I type it in.”

Silence. Len stiffens, brain waking to fight instincts. He contemplates picking up his gun again.

“Scarlet?” he calls, slowly taking off his parka and hanging it up. He relaxes slightly when he sees Joe’s, Iris’, Cisco’s, and Caitlin’s coats. Guess the others aren’t here yet.

Whispers. But familiar. Len’s exhaustion returns full force. He turns around to face the others at the table—

Len raises an eyebrow. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, and Barry are all there. The table’s set and full of food— _yes_ —everyone’s in their chairs, but Barry’s standing, clearly just about to join them. They’re all staring at Len like he just declared he wanted a divorce.

“What’s the matter?” asks Len flippantly, making his way over, “Look like you’ve seen a ghost. Technically I wasn’t gone that long.”

He cups the back of Barry’s head and pulls him into the kiss he’s been thinking about for the past forty-eight hours. Barry freezes, most likely because they rarely kiss in front of Joe, even two years into their relationship. A mere two months into their marriage.

Honestly, for a time traveler, Hunter had the  _worst_ timing when it came to recruiting people for saving the world.

Len winds his other arm around Barry’s waist while curling his fingers into his hair. He never used to think there was such a thing as a “honeymoon phase” until this reckless streak came zipping in, ruining his plans. Now, forty-eight hours without Barry is like living those three different decades without him, and it shows in the way he delves into Barry’s mouth, taking every inch he’s allowed. Slowly, Barry warms up to him, sinking into the kiss with a sigh.

What finally clues Len in is how Barry’s hands hover, like he doesn’t know what do with them. He  _always_ knows what to do with them. It was only during their first kiss that he—oh,  _fuck_.

Len snaps back, eyes widening, because—”Shit.”

Barry blinks rapidly, and while it’s a nice boost to Len’s ego that he looks dazed and well-kissed, it doesn’t help the fact that he  _fucked. Up._

A gun clicks. Len doesn’t have to look to know it’s Joe.

“I know,” he says, already heading back to his parka and gun, “I know, I just kissed your son without any warning, Joe—Detective West. And that is not a good thing, because it’s—” he checks the watch. “2015. I’m in prison. Well, obviously _I’m_ not in prison, because I’m here.” fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s rambling, he only rambles when he doesn’t know what to do, damn it, he’s spent too much time with Felicity Smoak, this should only be happening in his head. “But I’m still definitely in prison! Um. Shit.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Joe finally shouts.

Len shrugs on his parka, grabs his gun. “Absolutely nothing to concern yourself with, because I am leaving  _right now_. Right now, Detective. Enjoy your dinner, call Iron Heights, whatever you want to do. Except shoot me, because honestly, I’ve had a rough couple of days, and a gunshot wound is not on the list of things I want.”

Cisco whispers to Caitlin, “Is he…is he rambling?”

“How did you get a key to my house?” Joe demands.

Len scrubs a hand down his face. He’d love to play it cool, but it’s too late. He’s fucked this up so bad. Barry’s gonna be pissed. Canary will never let this go. Mick…he doesn’t even wanna think about how long Mick’s going to laugh when he hears about this.

“How did I get a key?” Len clears his throat, throwing open the door, “Great question. I can’t answer.” The gun cocks before he can take another step. Damn it. “Don’t shoot me, Detective. I’d rather get home in one piece.”

“The only place you’re going is prison, Snart!”

“Al—” Len starts to automatically correct. Thankfully he manages to shut himself up this time. “—ert the entire neighborhood on Thanksgiving with gunshots? Not a very nice thing to do, Detective.”

He pulls up the holo-display faster than anyone can exclaim “what the fuck is that?!”

Before the tickling fades, Barry’s arms are around him.

“You are such an idiot,” Barry,  _his_ Barry, laughs.

Len lets out a breath. He’s home.


	11. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pheuthe asked: How about a non-meta AU where Len's a hot mechanic and Barry has a car that breaks down every damn month? :D OR: Len and Barry as rival captains of high-school sports/track teams? :)
> 
> [Both prompts are fused together into one]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus is the minor Greek god with two faces.

Leonard Snart, in Barry’s humble opinion, is the easiest guy to hate. He’s also the easiest guy to like, which is just ridiculous and gives Barry whiplash—quite a feat, since he’s set national records with his speed on the track.

But that’s just Snart. To Barry, he has two sides: Captain Cold, the nickname Cisco gave him because of the way Snart rules his track team, and Len, the admittedly attractive mechanic who patiently patches up Barry’s garbage of a car with enough love to give a small child.

It’s…a problem, actually. On principle, Barry’s not supposed to like him; they’re captains of opposing track teams, rivals. They even have pun-offs on the track, like Barry’s a superhero trying to foil his nemesis’ plans. Sometimes he can do it, because again, Snart’s such an easy guy to hate with the burning intensity of a thousand lightning bolts to the face. Really—the way he casts judgmental looks at Barry whenever his faded red Charger’s busted for the third time in a  _week_ , or when he has that little smirk on his face that’s begging to be punched right off, or when he’s walking around in his mechanic uniform, dripping with sexuality—

Wait. That came out wrong.

What Barry’s saying is, his boyfriend’s a dick. And not in the fun way.


	12. Stay Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caaptaincoldd asked: Barry and Len doing a Pun off in the middle of the precinct making everyone groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Snart ahead

You’d think that Snart actually having a boyfriend would stop his puns, or at least put a damper on them. Not so. It seems that puns are just in Lenny’s blood, so naturally the boy who seems to be  _made for him_ would be able to keep up with them.

By now, Allen’s got a reputation, not only as Snart’s boyfriend but as a competent CSI. Colleagues call him “the Flash” because he’s always running everywhere—usually because he’s always late. As soon as Len hears about this, he gets that _look_ in his eye that Lisa has come to dread.

It’s the  _I just got a slew of puns in my head sis and you can’t stop me from making them_ look. She’s working on a better name. Maybe she’ll ask Cisco to help her.

Thinking about her own CSI is almost enough to distract Lisa from Len greeting Allen in the bullpen. Almost.

“Speeding off already?” says Len.

Barry grins, “Chill out, Len. I’m just running a few results to the Captain.”

The officers around them start looking at each other like they’ve collectively swallowed a rotten lemon.

Meanwhile, the happy couple stares each other down.

“So you thought you’d just flash by me without saying hello?” asks Len, tilting his head, “That’s cold, Barry.”

Lisa rubs her temples.

Barry waves his results in front of his boyfriend’s face. “They’re really cool test results, though. Worth the rush.”

“Better not test the Captain’s patience, then.”

“You’re the one who made me freeze in the middle of the bullpen.”

Faintly, Lisa hears Detective Thawne mutter, “What the hell?”

She answers with an exasperated sigh, “A match made in heaven, Detective. Come on Lenny, you can flirt with your boyfriend later.”

“Oh, looks like that’s my cue. Run along, Barry.”

“Stay cool, Cold.”

The entire precinct groans.


	13. Have a Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Another meeting at Saints and Sinners where Barry tries to interrogate his nemesis. But instead Len distracts him with food?

“Is that frostbite in your cheeks or are you just happy to see me?”

Barry glares at him, stomping over to Len’s booth and slamming his hands on the table.

“You broke out of prison,” he snaps without preamble.

Len raises and eyebrow. “Why hello to you too.” At Barry’s cold look, “I told you we’d be seeing each other sooner than you thought. Fry?”

Barry slaps his hand away. “How did you do it?”

“I have my ways.”

“Snart—”

“You can’t expect me to reveal all my secrets, Barry. This is only our second dinner, after all. Have a fry.”

“What are you trying—”

“I’m trying to get you to cool down before you attract too much attention. Sit down and have a fry.”

Barry stiffens, finally noticing the stares he’s getting from the other patrons. With his face still adorably pinched, he slides across from Len and accepts the fry.

Then he pauses. “That’s actually not bad.”

Len smirks, taking up another, and another. Barry takes them, until he’s picking them directly from the plate. This goes on for a few minutes, until Barry realizes he’s stopped talking.

“Hey—”

Snart catches his hand. “Barry,” he says, “shut up and eat.”


	14. On the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry cuddles Len. That's it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Anonymous asked: I NEED a fluffly fluff Coldflash.]

Len didn’t mean to fall asleep, Barry’s sure. Barry definitely meant for him to fall asleep, though.

Their apartment isn’t the best—Barry insisted they pay for it with honest money—but to Len it’s the steady home he’d never had. Set the temperature just right, give him a book and a blanket, he’s relaxed and content. Add Barry into the mix, he’s out in a flash.

Barry strokes up and down Len’s back, watching reruns of  _The Twilight Zone_  on low volume.Len snuffles in his sleep, nuzzling Barry’s chest with an incoherent grumble. Barry grins, dropping a kiss on his head.

They don’t have many opportunities for a night like this. Barry cherishes every moment of them, especially with Len so unguarded and peaceful. He presses another kiss on Len’s head just because he can, smiling when Len mumbles again. Seeing him like this…it reminds him why that ring’s in his bedside table.

"Sleep well."


	15. Black Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caaptaincoldd asked: Coldflash prompt? The flash uses a pick up line on captain cold during a heist and doesn't realize then the two have a pick up line off while Cisco and Caitlyn listen exasperated because "really Barry? This isn't nemesis behavior"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of strayed from the prompt in this one, even though it's still short. Sorry about that!

The phrase “it’s not the right time” is only okay if Len’s the one saying it. Anyone else, up to and definitely including Barry Allen, should be forbidden from using it.

Honestly. The Rogues already know. Lisa’s talking about throwing Len and Barry an anniversary party for fuck’s sake. Yet Barry insists that his friends at STAR Labs aren’t ready for the truth.

At the same time though, Len understands. After all, he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop in this relationship. He hasn’t done a thing in his life to deserve someone like Barry Allen. Doesn’t make it any less frustrating, but he gets it. He wouldn’t wanna admit to having someone like him for a boyfriend.

So when the Flash almost slips on black ice and says, “Guess I’m always falling for you, Cold,” Len’s definitely surprised.

A little smile forces itself onto his face before he can stop it. “Well Flash, always a pleasure to catch you.”

Even from where he’s standing, he can hear Caitlin and Cisco squawking like choked seagulls. The smile on his face grows.


	16. It's the 5-0!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The one where Len is turning fifty and Barry is torn between mock him because hello grandpa or being annoyed because how can you be this fit and hot at your age omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I look at Cold as being in his thirties, since an actor's age doesn't equate to character's, but this prompt was just too funny.

“Wait— _how_ old are you?”

Barry Allen has the worst timing. Len looks up from where he’d been kissing down his stomach, annoyed. Granted,  _he’d_ been the one to say it would be nice to have a nice time with his young boyfriend at fifty years old.

“You don’t know?” he smirks, “What will Detective West think if he finds out his son is sleeping with strange older men?”

Despite already looking well-fucked, Barry manages to glower at him. Len licks a stripe up his skin, unapologetic.

“Yes, Barry, I’m turning fifty.”

“You don’t look it.”

“Why thank you, Scarlet.”

“I’m serious! You look—thirty-five, at most!”

Len…pauses. Blinks. “Thirty-five?”

“Well. Yeah.”

No one’s ever said that to him before. It’s—actually, it’s genuinely flattering. Len doesn’t get compliments very often.

He covers the sudden joy in his chest with a wink. “My, my, don’t you know how to flatter a man.”

Barry scoffs. “Weren’t you in the middle of something, grandpa?”

“Not with  _that_ attitude.”

Len goes down on him before he can get a hit in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
